De cosas que Verity sabe
by Muselina Black
Summary: Verity sabe muchas cosas. Sabe que Fred sonríe para esconder su miedo, sabe que ella necesita hacer algo. Sabe que adora la sonrisa de Fred y que las cosas se ponen cada día más feas. La guerra es horrible, pero ella sabe que él siempre estará para ella. Para Escristora.


_**Disclaimer: **No soy Rowling y por tanto, el Potterverso no es mío (por desgracia)._

_Este fic es para mi querida soulmate, **Escristora**. Te he escrito un Frerity porque ya estaba bueno y tenía que hacerlo, sé que los amas y que es tu OTP forever and ever. Es mi regalo por todo el cariño que he recibido de ti, por el apoyo, por las risas y el fangirleo. Porque eres tú y eres genialosa. Y aunque nos separe ese charco feo, seguiremos siendo soulmates por siempre._

_Y eso, espero que lo disfrutes._

_Por supuesto, espero que todos los que lo lean lo disfruten._

**De cosas que Verity sabe**

**I**

Cuando entró a trabajar a Sortilegios Weasley, Verity pensó que nunca lograría distinguir a los gemelos que eran sus jefes. Pero ahora puede hacerlo sin problemas, porque los ha estudiado lo suficiente para saber que George es el más serio y Fred siempre está sonriendo. O que George es siempre el que le recuerda que haga el inventario y Fred es el que se divierte poniendo las cajas en torres imposibles.

También los distingue porque cuando habla con Fred, siente que el estómago se le llena de algo extraño. Ella siempre se rió de la gente que hablaba de las «mariposas en el estómago», pero ahora no le parece tan divertido.

Pero es su jefe. Y estar enamorada de su jefe es un cliché como una casa. A Verity nunca le han gustado los clichés.

Se lo repite cada vez que puede, pero cada vez que Fred le sonríe, se le olvida un poco más.

**II**

—Verity, ¿quieres echarme una mano? —Fred está junto a la caja registradora—. George quiere que hagamos el inventario.

La chica lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que George seguramente no se lo haya pedido en plural. Y sabe que no hay nada que a Fred le aburra más que hacer el inventario de la tienda.

—Vale, dame un minuto.

Lo trata de tú porque —como ellos mismos dijeron—, sus jefes tienen su edad. De hecho, ella es un poco mayor. Fred dijo que si lo trataban de usted, se sentía extraño. Y además, tiene un nombre bonito. Verity sabe que le queda mejor «Fred» que «señor Weasley».

Por supuesto, no le va a decir eso. Se limita a paladear el nombre cada vez que puede. Es casi como una chica adolescente que salta al escuchar el nombre de su amor platónico. Es un poco ridículo y bastante patético, pero ella no puede evitarlo.

**III**

Aunque muchas de las tiendas del callejón Diagon han cerrado en los últimos meses, Sortilegios Weasley aún se mantiene ahí. Verity no tiene claro si es porque sus jefes tienen una audacia que raya en lo suicida, o si tiene que ver con que ellos tampoco creen que esté volviendo a pasar.

De todas formas, a ella le gusta que sea así. En parte porque quiere que las cosas sean normales y las cosas que escucha todos los días sean una pesadilla. O un rumor distorsionado por tantas repeticiones.

Por eso, cada vez que acude a la tienda y se encuentra con que los Weasley siguen ahí, se siente aliviada.

Porque es un día más en el que _ellos_ no han ganado.

Verity sabe que el día en que la tienda cierre, ése será el día en que ellos ganen. Y quiere impedir que eso suceda. A toda costa.

Por eso se levanta cada mañana.

**IV**

Esa tarde cierran la tienda, como todos los días. Pero a Verity le parece que el callejón está más silencioso de lo habitual. No le gusta esa calma, es antinatural.

Por eso cuando empiezan los gritos y los hechizos vuelan hacia ellos, Verity reacciona enseguida. Nunca ha sido buena en duelos, pero cuando su vida está juego, le parece que sus sentidos se agudizan. Fred está a su lado, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Pero son más que ellos, muchos más. Y tres contra todos ellos es jodidamente injusto.

Verity ve que Fred cae al suelo. Uno de ellos apunta una varita hacia él. Parece que el tiempo se ha detenido alrededor de ellos. Corre hacia ellos, esperando que su hechizo de escudo sirva para algo.

Y lo hace. El mortífago se va de espaldas y ella alcanza a llegar junto a él. Mira a George y no necesita decirle nada.

Los tres desaparecen.

**V**

—No podemos cerrar —dice George. Los tres están en el apartamento de Verity, en el Londres muggle. Están discutiendo si vale la pena cerrar la tienda.

—¡No! —exclama Fred, dando un golpe en la mesa—. Si cerramos, dejaremos que ellos ganen. Y… no podemos hacerlo.

—Lo del otro día fue una advertencia. Tenemos que cerrar, estamos poniendo a todos en riesgo.

Verity mira su taza de té. Está totalmente de acuerdo con Fred. Cerrar es darles a ellos una victoria gratis. Y sí, puede ser que todos estén cerrando, acobardados por las amenazas. Pero no quiere darles a ellos lo que quieren. Ellos quieren que la gente les tema. Sí, es muy peligroso, pero ella cree que dejarlos hacer lo que quieran es más peligroso aún.

—¿Verity? —Los dos la miran, como esperando que ella les responda pronto. Ella no sabe qué decir.

Hasta que ve la expresión de Fred.

Y no puede dudar.

**VI**

Está ordenando las cajas al fondo. No hay muchos cambios en él desde la última vez, no ha habido demasiadas compras. La gente no está de ánimo para bromas.

—Verity.

Él está ahí, en el marco de la puerta. Ella lo mira, y no necesita hablar. Sabe lo que él siente, porque a ella le pasa lo mismo. Sin decir nada, Fred se acerca a ella y la besa. La besa con urgencia, con desesperación. Porque están en una guerra y no hay tiempo que perder.

Ella le devuelve el beso con la misma ansiedad, aferrándose a él como si fuera lo único que la sostiene en la tierra. Como si él fuera lo último que queda en el mundo. Por unos momentos, todo a su alrededor desaparece. La guerra, el miedo, la oscuridad. Sólo quedan ellos, y es lo único importante en el mundo.

Hasta que una caja cae y los obliga a separarse.

**VII**

Verity sabe que están en medio de una guerra. Que hay gente que desaparece, que muere. La gente tiene miedo. Ella también. Pero no se puede vivir temiendo.

Y le parece casi absurdo que Fred esté durmiendo en la cama junto a ella. Es casi como que la guerra se toma un descanso, se desvanece en el fondo y pueden desconcentrarse de ella por unos minutos. Lo suficiente para un abrazo apasionado, para palabras y promesas a media voz. Lo suficiente para gemidos ahogados y suspiros acelerados.

Fred duerme abrazado a la almohada. Es increíble lo joven que se ve con los ojos cerrados. Aunque es obvio, porque apenas tiene diecinueve años.

Ella sabe que afuera hay una guerra. Pero quiere pensar que está afuera, que no ha llegado a ellos. Es una ilusión, por supuesto. Un espejismo que desaparecerá pronto.

Pero en esos momentos, con Fred a su lado, le basta con la ilusión.

**VIII**

Le parece impresionante que Fred nunca pierda el sentido del humor. Ni siquiera en esos momentos, ni siquiera durante la guerra. Lo acompaña a las grabaciones de Potterwatch. Se queda a un lado, viéndolo reír junto a su amigo como si aún estuvieran en Hogwarts y no hubiera una guerra jodiéndolo todo. Lo ve serio, hablando de las personas desaparecidas. Sabe que él teme el día en que algún nombre conocido aparezca en esas listas. Sabe que no ha oído nada de su hermano, el amigo de Harry Potter. Sabe que no puede comunicarse con su hermana, que está en Hogwarts. Sabe que hay otro hermano con el que no habla y con el que quisiera hablar.

Y Verity sabe que ninguno de ellos puede hacer mucho. Sólo mantener el ánimo y tratar de ser optimistas. Cuando salen del estudio improvisado, ella abraza a Fred y espera que eso sirva para decirle que lo apoya.

**IX**

—Ginny está bien. Nos escribió por medio de Aberforth Dumbledore y dice que está bien. Los mortífagos tienen el colegio bajo su control, pero también dice que ella y otros les están haciendo la vida difícil.

Fred está sonriendo. Parece orgulloso de su hermana, de la hermana que es capaz de enfrentarse a los mortífagos para defender lo que es correcto.

—¿No es muy peligroso? —dice, casi sin querer. Porque es una pregunta obvia. Claro que no es seguro.

—Nos pide ayuda. —Fred no contesta a su pregunta, porque sabe tanto como ella que la respuesta es innecesaria—. Dice que le mandemos algunas cosas por la misma vía que ella nos escribe.

Verity sabe que a Fred le gustaría estar en Hogwarts, haciendo lo mismo que Ginny. Pero tiene que conformarse con hacerles las cosas más complicadas a los mortífagos. Sacando a gente del país y con la radio. Es poco, pero es algo.

**X**

Ella quiere hacer algo. Algo más que acompañar a Fred a la radio. Algo de verdad. Por eso le pregunta a él qué es lo que puede hacer.

—Tenemos que hablar con la Orden, pero no creo que haya problemas —dice él, con esa sonrisa que siempre parece estar en su rostro. Incluso en esa época de oscuridad.

La lleva a un caserón medio en ruinas. Verity supone que es algún tipo de defensa y no se equivoca. Por dentro el lugar es un cuartel casi perfecto. Fred le dice que ahora ella también es guardiana del secreto y que tiene que jurar que no se lo revelará a nadie.

Es un poco anticlimático, porque ella se hubiera imaginado algún tipo de ceremonia para entrar en la Orden. Pero son tiempos de guerra y no hay tiempo para nada. Verity jura que no dirá nada y ya está.

Es parte de la Orden del Fénix.

**XI**

Son cinco. Una familia. Ambos padres son hijos de muggles y llevan meses escondiéndose, sin saber a quién pedir ayuda. Los niños son aún muy pequeños para ir a Hogwarts. Los meses clandestinos parecen haber dejado sus huellas en ellos. Sus ojos son grandes y tristes. Tienen miedo.

Es una putada. Niños de esa edad no deberían tener miedo.

Verity intenta sonreírles y decirles que todo va a estar bien. Que los llevarán a un lugar seguro, donde nadie los perseguirá por ser diferentes. Pero es incapaz de hacerlo. Ante todo ese dolor, se queda sin palabras.

Los ayuda a subirse al auto. Los tienen que llevar al sur y la forma más fácil de hacerlo es sin usar magia. Así nadie podrá encontrarlos. Verity sabe conducir porque su padre era muggle y le enseñó antes de morir. A ella nunca le gustó, pero ahora agradece esa habilidad.

Apreta el acelerador y echa a andar.

**XI**

El aviso llega en la madrugada, mientras los dos duermen. Tiene la forma de un animal y Verity, medio dormida, no alcanza a distinguirlo. Fred se levanta de un salto y empieza a vestirse con lo primero que encuentra.

Ella también se levanta. Desde hace varias semanas ambos han hecho costumbre del disponer de ropa a la mano para poder salir apenas les piden que vayan a auxiliar a alguno de los perseguidos. En la semioscuridad de su dormitorio, mientras los dos se visten, ella ve que Fred la mira.

Y sonríe. Apenas, casi disimuladamente. Pero lo hace.

Verity a esas alturas sabe que esa es la primera defensa automática de Fred. Sonreír. Porque así las cosas parecen menos graves, más leves. Como si el anuncio de una batalla en los campos de Hogwarts no fuera algo terrorífico.

—¿Vamos? —pregunta mientras coge su varita de la mesa de noche. Verity le estrecha la mano.

—Vamos.

**XII**

Es la primera vez que entran a la tienda después de la batalla. Los mortífagos entraron en algún momento y dejaron todo hecho un desastre, sin encontrar lo que habían ido a buscar. A Verity se le cae el corazón a los pies al ver la tienda así.

Pero sabe que Fred no querría que la tienda se quedara así. No querría que George se quedara triste. Verity no lo ha visto sonreír desde esa noche eterna. Ella tampoco lo ha hecho. Pero sabe que no es lo que él hubiera querido.

Aunque duela, la vida sigue.

Por eso ella se acerca a George, que se ha quedado clavado en un lugar en el suelo. Verity le pone una mano en el hombro y esboza una leve sonrisa. Porque los dos lo han perdido, pero eso no quiere decir que tengan que perderse ellos también.

Fred no lo hubiera querido.

Y ellos tienen que seguir.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Aquí queda mi primer intento de escribir un Frerity. Espero haberlo logrado y haberlos convencido de que son una de las parejas más adorables del mundo de Harry Potter. Y si les gustó, lean los fics de mi soulmate que son maravillosos.<em>

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
